Valentines Day isnt always the best but still
by Rupali-m
Summary: Kagome and her 2 freinds are going to the V day dance with ONE rule: YOU CANT REFUSE ANYONE WHO ASKS TO DANCE WITH YOU! So what happens? hm..o.O
1. Chapter 1

_(**AN:** This is the edited version of the story, and so are the first six chapters. Everything after chapter 8 is the new update. Ch. 8 is in its original format from Deanna, who does Sango's POV.)_

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day for the high school's non-refusing Valentines day dance! Yes, some boring old dance in the half empty gym with stupid little decorations put up and some random DJ no body has ever heard of playing some new song over and over again. Your typical dance, with all the 'Who are you going out with?' and 'Eww, he's coming' you know, the average thing. Then there's that odd group of friends who'll never let you live a second in peace, that's the great thing about them, they always keep things so active and lively. A bit to lively at times.  
Well, lets just say instead of making the time pass by today with a bunch of random jokes, they're making it go by way to slow, and all for their own twisted pleasure.

Kagome, your average smart girl with raven black hair, wearing a pair of black jeans and a half sleeved, light blue, button up top, was standing next to her friend, Sango, your average smart girl who never does her work and manages to just barely pass, wearing a white top with a black sweater on top and tight blue jeans, fixing her hair. Yes, my run-on sentence is now over and you probably won't have to face reading descriptions of their clothes anymore…

They were in the washroom, with their other friend Ayame. She was a red head, slightly odd, and had green contacts.

"So Kags," Ayame said, mentioning her nickname. Some Kagome liked others she didn't. "Yeah, gnome," Sango said.  
Gnome, what an odd nick name to come from a name like Kagome, but somehow people came up with it.

"What…?" Kagome asked, starring at them oddly.  
"You know what! When are you going to ask 'him' out?" Ayame said using air quotes.  
"Like I've said a million times I-" Kagome said, being cut off by Sango.  
"I wish I could ask him out," Sango said, with a pathetic imitation of Kags voice.  
"No! I hate him!" Kagome yelled.  
"Right…" Ayame said rolling her eyes.

Sango had brought her camera today and was going to take pictures of everyone at the dance, especially the slow dance. The only reason she didn't have to worry about her boy friend asking her to dance was that he happened to be a year younger then she was, so he wasn't allowed to come to the dance.

"So sad about Miroku happened to be a year younger then you so he couldn't go," Ayame said.  
"So! At least my boyfriend can dance unlike your Koga," Sango said. Then the continued on the conversation, or more like argument, while Kagome thought about the dance.

'I wish he would ask me to dance, but he probably doesn't like me,' Kagome thought leaning against the wall. She didn't put on much makeup besides some pink lip gloss.

"Kagome you need to get a boyfriend," Ayame said.  
"Sure I'll just go online and buy one," Kagome replied sarcastically.  
(A/N: For those of you who have read Absolute Boyfriend by Yuu Watase, I know what your thinking… xD;)

"Come on where just trying to help," Sango said adding her self into the conversation.  
"Well its not that easy ok, first of all Sango you only got a boyfriend because Yuka hooked you two up for some strange reason and Ayame you only have one because again Yuka helped with the hookup of you two," Kagome replied. Yuka was one of the oldest kids in their class and tried to hook up a bunch of people, with the help of her friends Eri and Ayumi. Why? Probably just because they were bored, or maybe some how related to Cupid, who knew.


	2. Chapter 2

_(I tried making the chapters slightly longer, but I didn't want to make it so that those who have already read it and don't reread the begining chapters have to worry about missing something important.)_

**Chapter two (2)-Food court, plus a lot of funny stuff **

"Well at least we have one," Ayame said in a joking kind of voice.  
"Well even if I was able to score a guy my parents would kill me!" Kagome replied.  
"Well you could just not tell them like Sango didn't until she was the age her parents wanted her to date, it was so funny I can remember it like yesterday," Ayame said.

_Recap:_

"_Your finally 13, now you're aloud to date ok, but that doesn't mean you can just go pick up any guy. It means that you have to bring him home and we have to see if he's an okay guy," Sango's father said. "Ok," Sango said excitedly. ONE WEEK LATER, "Daddy I want you to meet Miroku," Sango said bringing Miroku our from behind her. Her father examined Miroku. "Sango…" he had started saying, but then ended up mumbling in the end. He took Miroku with him to the kitchen. It seemed the two had a lot in common, but one thing Miroku swore not to say to him was of his perverted acts. If he had, they probably would've even had more in common, but then he'd never be allowed to see Sango again._

_The conversation they had was quite funny, but no one seems to remember it clearly for some odd reason._

"It was so funny, I was so lucky he didn't find out how perverted he was for like a year. Because if he had found out in the beginning then my dad would have thought he would try to make me do something and stuff," Sango said.  
"Yah," Kagome said laughing.  
"Well guys lets go!" Ayumi said grabbing both by the arms and dragging them.  
"OK! Were coming," Sango said giggling.

They were finally in the gym and it was decorated in all pink hearts and balloons, with a few streamers here and there.  
"Wow! This is pretty cool, even though I don't like pink it still looks real great," Kagome said amazed.

"Well are you going to stand there all day or head of to the food stand," Ayumi and Sango said grabbing her and heading off to the table. For some reason the food stand was everyone's first stop so if you came about 20 minutes later every thing would be gone. Kagome just grabbed a cup of Pepsi, and a few pretzels and chip and sat down a by a chair to wait for her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three (3)- What to do now?**

Well now both of Kagome's friends had came and joined her to eat and drink the little bit of food they were able to get for the angry mob of hungry people.

"Phew," Ayame said, swiping of a bit of sweat, "I though I'd never get out alive."  
And the three laughed.

"Well Kagome, you going to ask Inuyasha to dance?" Sango said.  
"Why does everyone think I have a crush on Inuyasha of all people!" Kagome said.  
"First 'cause you make a great couple and cause you DO like him!" Ayame said answering her question.  
"Can we talk about something else like when Koga is going to come and ask you to dance with him," Kagome said, sighing that she got them into another topic.

"Well… uh… I dun no… uh," Ayame said getting a bet scared.  
"What is it?" Sango asked.  
"Well, uh… he… um," Ayame was saying before Kagome finished her sentence. "He can't dance so you're embarrassed," Kagome said.  
"True," Ayame said. "Ha, really?" Sango asked, laughing her head off.  
"Yah," Ayame said.  
"You were the one who mentioned it earlier, weren't you?" Kagome asked Sango.  
"Was it me or you, I forgot?" Sango replied.  
"You expect me to remember each and every pathetic little detail?" Kagome asked.  
"No…" Sango replied. "I think…"

Then like on timing Koga came.  
"So Ayame, What'cha doing?" Koga said.

"Well discussing you're awful, hideous, scary, terrifying, horrifying," Ayame was saying when Sango butted in and said.  
"DANCING," She said rather coldly.  
"Ouch! That hurt!" Koga said trying to act hurt.

"Ok," Kagome said rolling her eyes at her friends normal routines. Ayame would start saying it but would say WAY too many adjectives and then Sango would cuss a bit and end up finishing her answer.

Then Koga took Ayame and started dance while Sango left and started taking a million pictures, while people came up to her and said send me the pictures or if you don't I'm going to hunt you down in a funny joke kind of way. So Kagome just went back to the food table to refill her drink and when she got there, there were only a few chip crumbs and empty bottles of pop lying everywhere.

"Oh great," Kagome said sarcastically.

So she simply went back and sat somewhere. She was extremely bored. She checked her watch telling her that she spent 20 minutes doing absolutely nothing. "Great, its valentines day and I have no one to dance or even talk with," Kagome said to herself. She then just started walking around looking for any friends to hang out with until she saw her friend…


	4. Chapter 4

_(Seriously, after you finish reading the first 7 chapters, my new updates will be longer! xD; )_

**Chapter four (4)-WTF! What are you doing!**

She then just started walking around looking for any friends to hang out with until she saw her friend Shiori.

"Hey Kags," Shiori said then started dragging her across the gym floor.  
"Where are you taking me?" Kagome said following clueless to the fact that she was going in the direction Inuyasha and his friends were.

"Just to Inuyasha," She replied.  
"What!" Kagome said, "Why!"  
"Because you're going to ask him to dance with you," Shiori said smiling sweetly.

Kagome stopped walking, but that wasn't going to stop Shiori from getting Kagome there. Kagome didn't notice it but now she was sliding.  
'I am not going to do this, I got to get out,' Kagome thought.  
"Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, bit of help," Shiori shouted to a corner of girls. Three girls emerged form the pile and started helping with out asking any questions like this was all part of the plan or something.

"Did you guys plan this out or something," Kagome said, still struggling to keep her ground while two girls pulled her form each hand, making four total.

"Sango, Ayame help,' Kagome thought in her head. 'Wait! What am I thinking, if they come now they'll help these guys?!' Kagome then mentally screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five (5)-Plan A: fail, Plan b?**

'So I can't call my friends for help, I don't see any chaperones around to stop these crazy women, sorry guys, so what do I do!' Kagome thought.

She tried to make her feet stop sliding but it was way too hard to do that on the gym floor. She even tried to threaten them but it didn't faze them one little bit. 'Uh…now that I think about it, it seems like everything is going slow motion for some reason cause it doesn't take this long to get to one side of the gym, does it?' Kagome thought, then remembered that her so called friends were taking her to her utter doom and humiliation.

'Oops spoke to soon,' Kagome then said mentally kicking her self cause she could see Inuyasha and his group of friends over a couple of people's heads. One was a girl Kagome sort of had mixed feelings about considering sometimes she acted like a friend, which barely ever happened (unless you're her best friend or something), or she acted like a total slut. Her name was Kikyou and her and Kagome were tied in about third place on the basketball team, but most people on the team considered Kagome a bit better on rebounding but she was really good and jump balls. A little thing Kagome came up with was this little line she always said to her friends when they got pissed at her which was, 'If she got a dime for every time she acted like a slut, she'd be one rich bitch… Oh wait! She already is one without the rich,' and they would laugh and say that it was true and stuff.

She really liked dancing like a stripper or something, thinking it was cool and would attract the guys into liking her, if the already didn't like her slim body and long legs which she tried to show off in gym.

You would never see her in gym class without her booty shorts, or like in the beginning of the school year, how she wore this short, short, and did I say short skirt. She wore it straight for like two weeks. Most of the guys didn't mind while all the girls thought she was a real bitch who used guys for their money and thought she was a big drama queen. She thought that everyone should care about her and how depressed she is cause she is with foster parents and has family problems at home.

Well one, they did care so they didn't try to bug her about it and two, just because she had problems didn't mean they don't either. She thought her problems were so sad that everyone should care about her when really they all had some sort of problem as well but she's the only one who tries to use them to her advantage.

Then Kagome saw that Shiori, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi had loosened their grip a bit since it was hard work getting someone as strong as Kagome across the gym. So Kagome took this opportunity to make a run for it. She ran away and hid behind Ayame and Koga.

"You call me weird, what are you doing," Koga said blinking.  
"Uh… explain later just don't let Shiori, Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri find me," Kagome said looking to the side to see if they saw her.  
"So what I'm supposed to dance in front of the person who thinks I suck…?" Koga said.  
"Yes!" Kagome replied. Ayame and Koga both fall anime style.  
"Get up before they see me!" Kagome shrieked. When Kagome was sure they had given up, which was only about 2 minutes later, she came out of hiding.

"Have you seen Sango?" Kagome asked Ayame and Koga.  
"Nope, she could be any where considering that when ever she e-mails the pictures I always see so many pictures I didn't even know were taken," Ayame said sitting down with Koga still standing.

"So, did you ask Inuyasha to dance with you, yet?" Ayame asked with a hint of pervert, only a hint.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six (6)- Ask him already!**

"So, did you ask Inuyasha to dance with you, yet?" Ayame asked with a pervert, only a hint.

"Have all of you gone crazy! Why do you care if I asked him or not, why don't you dance with him yourself if your so interested in seeing him dance!" Kagome yelled into her friends ears.

"Eww! He is so not my type," Ayame said sticking her tongue out.  
"Sorry Ms. I have a boyfriend who hasn't the slightest clue how to dance," Kagome replied to her friend's remark.  
"That is not my last name!" Ayame replied. Both Koga and Kagome fall anime style.

"What did I say something wrong?" Ayame replied utterly confused.  
"Actually you two are fit for each other, Mr. I cant dance and his girl friend, Ms. Gullible," Kagome said.

Even though most people would think by now they would hate each other, amazingly they didn't since this happened to be their normal fight thing, just wait and see how it turns out.

"Ok, so is there any food left at the food table?" Ayame said.  
"Nope, it ran out a while ago," Kagome replied. Koga was still trying to get used to this habit for theirs, but it was a bit freakyish.

"Well so are you going to ask him already?" Ayame said, starting it all over again.

Koga, not wanting to hear it all over again, started thinking of a way to start a new conversation. Kagome and Ayame noticed him stressing out. It looked like he was constipated, so both started to Laugh.

"What?" Koga asked.

"No **–laugh-** thing," Kagome said. Koga just ignored them, because he had succeeded in getting them to do something else. "Your boyfriend is REALLY weird, you know that," Kagome told Ayame.  
"I know," Ayame whispered back.

"Huh? What are you guys talking about," Koga said. "Nothing, nothing at all," Ayame replied.


	7. De De's ch 1 San POV

**Chapter 7 – Written from Sango POV (Deanna)**

Tuesday, February 14, 2006  
Before the dance  
Sango's POV

_Lunch _

"I'm bored," I said, as I lay down on the bleachers next to Kagome, it was lunch and we decide to go to the park for lunch today, because they're serving meat loaf at school today.

"Hey Sango, can I barrow your camera for a bit," asked my boyfriend Miroku

"Sure," I replied as I watch Jakotsu, Ayame and Koga walk over slowly, I guess Ayame was trying to think of some thing that get Inu Yasha to dance with Kagome, we tried asking him nicely, that so didn't work, we tried paying him with candy, that didn't work either, we even tried paying him with money! But no, sigh nothing seems to work. I got up and sat beside Miroku "Don't even think about it," was my greeting.

"Hey Kagome, hey Sango!" said Ayame as she walked on the bleachers and took a seat across from Miroku and me. Koga sat next to her.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked Koga

"Hey Ayame, Koga and Jakotsu!" me and Kagome said loudly.

"Um yea," said Jakotsu, from the ground.

"Hey guys where are Bankotsu, Yuka and Hojo? They're usually here first," said Kagome, get up of the bleachers.

"Their over there, taking their time," Miroku said, he got up and put his hand around his mouth and yells, "hey guys hurry up!"

Bankotsu, Yuka and Hojo finally came, and Bankotsu asked, "Why did you want us to hurry up Miroku?"

"Because we're lonely you silly Billy!" said Jakotsu, touching Bankotsu arm, jokily flirting with him.

The guys' sort of started sitting in a circle, actually it was more if a square since only four of the guys were sitting in the circle-square thing. Koga was sitting with us girls listening to us girls' talk, "hey what do you think they're talking about?" I asked as we made our own little circle.

"I don't know, Koga you're a guy tell us what they're talking bout," said Ayame.

"Sorry, but I really don't know what they're talking about, and it looks like only Miroku is talking and I'm not that close to him," was his reply.

"Well then what do you think they're saying?" I asked them.

"Well, I think that your boyfriend is telling the guys to watch you and make sure that no one asks you to dance with them since he found out about the evil rule," said Yuka.

"Um... nice," I said, I was a little weird out by Yuka, cause she and Miroku have known each other since they were little, and she thinks we're the perfect couple cause she sort of set us up.

"Hey look!" said Kagome; she was pointing at Jakotsu and Bankotsu. It looked like Jakotsu was trying to kiss Bankotsu! It really did!

"Oh my god! I have to take a picture of that!" I yelled as I started walking over to the guys, "hey! Bankotsu can you move a little closer to Jakotsu?" I asked.

"No!" Bankotsu yelled.

Hojo pushed Bankotsu closer to Jakotsu; Jakotsu put his arm around Bankotsu neck and turn their heads a way from the camera so I looked like they were really kissing! (OMFG! It was so funny LOL) sadly I only managed to take one picture of that. Everyone was laughing so hared after I showed him or her, the picture! Even Bankotsu was laughing! But he made me swear that no one beside us 9 sees the picture.


	8. OMG!

Hey!

I just found these stories and this account after so long! xD;

Since I wrote them over a year ago, I am noticing a lot of flaws in m old writing and am thinking of redoing all the chapters and completing the stories.

I hope to have it all redone and a new chapter up by next week, it might be a bit later since I have only 2-3 more days of school left, being all finals . 

Well, thanks for reading these and still keeping them on your alerts or just reading this story now for the first time xD;

(I keep saying stories since I'm going to be posting this message on pretty much all my stories… sorry for being lazy, but I _should_ be studying right now… . )


End file.
